Forgotten
by 2012summerstar
Summary: Seph never did get rescued by Linda Downey when he sent his letter to the firm. No one came for him that night. Gregory Leicester waited to see what would happen and let it play out when he read it. He wanted a reason to get Seph in his hands, and a suicide attempt could do just that for him. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Seph never did get rescued by Linda Downey when he sent his letter to the firm. No one came for him that night. Gregory Leicester waited to see what would happen and let it play out when he read it. He wanted a reason to get Seph in his hands, and a suicide attempt could do just that for him. But will help come in time for Seph, before he submits to his Headmaster? Jason has escaped and is on the search for the Dragon, trying to get help for his young friend trapped within enemy's lines. Hopefully help will come soon for young Joseph McCauley. **

**AUTHORS NOTES: This idea has been floating around my head for some time now. Ever since I first read the Wizard Heir. unlike some who started at the beginning with the Warrior Heir I start with the Wizard Heir, not knowing it was the second book of the series until I finished it. I always disagreed with the way Linda went about Seph. How she had let him endure so much because of her nephew Jack. She let her nephew blind her form her obligations towards her own son. I just couldn't agree with that, a mother should never let others come in the way of the care of ones own child. She tells him that she had to keep him safe by sending away, that I can understand. But the fact that she lets him endure torture from the hands at another wizard was just something I couldn't get over. She should have known something was wrong when she wasn't getting notes from seph or calls to the firm. How one could e so blind I will never know. Many might disagree with me but this is just how I see it. If you can PM me or give a review on this chapter regarding your thoughts.**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the character or the world is mine. All of it belongs to Cinda William Chima.**

**THE STORY MIGHT CONTAIN SCENES LATER ON LEANING TOWARDS ABUSE AND MAYBE MOLESTATION. (Warren Barder always struck me as a twisted man.) FAIR WARNING NOW. NOT MUCH HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THE STORY WILL PICK UP AS IT GOES ALONG. EXCUSE MISTAKES IN GRAMMAR OR SPELLING IF ANY ARE FOUND. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**NOT MUCH HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER **

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 1**

Seph lay in his bed, trying his best to stay awake. It had been a while since he had sent his email to Mr. Houghton or anyone from Sloane's, since Jason had left it was becoming unbearable for him to stay there. He thought he would have some form of contact but none had come as of yet. It was going on two days, his third would be tomorrow. He had all intentions on keeping true to his word, he planned to kill himself if he did not receive a reply soon enough. He would wait until the night and if nothing came he would try to escape or at least drown himself in the lake that sat by the school. He could try and make it look like an accident, after all others knew he held a deep hatred for water.

He crawled out of bed, facing that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. He sat at his desk; turning on his desk lamp and grabbing pieces of paper and a pen. He began to write a suicide note. If no one came for him then he would escape like he had thought before and wouldn't bother him because they would think he was dead.

**To whom it may concern (or who ever found this note.):**

** As you have noticed, I'm no longer residing in this institution or possibly this world. I would like you to know that the fault has to be given to a variety of people. I have tried to kill myself because of the fact that this placement has been nothing short of a disaster. I have been tortured for many months now, both mentally and emotionally. The one friend I had made in this wretched place was killed because of my own foolishness. For that I blame myself the most. But like I said before the blame falls on more than one person. Though I blame myself for the cause of his death I was not the one who pulled the trigger; just simply loaded the gun. The ones who actually killed a boy, far before his time, falls to the Headmaster of this institution; Gregory Leicester and his Alumni.**

** My life has not been an easy one but has been far from hard. I wish for those who cared about me; though there are not many or none at all; that this is my decision to make and I have made it. The Headmaster has sought out to alienate me from the other students here to draw me closer to him, but I have refused his invitation many times now and have paid a heavy price for it. He has been submitting me to torture, more mentally than anything and I have not the strength to fight him anymore. **

** I now finish this letter with the closing thought that the person who is supposed to be my guardian has not made an appearance after my letter or at least made an effort to make contact with me all year to check on me. If one had made an effort than this note and action would not have needed to take place. But like I had stated in the opening of this note the blame falls on more than one individual. **

**Yours truly:**

**Joseph McCauley**

Seph finished his note and placed it inside of his desk and moved over to his bed again. He thought of the time he had spent with Jason, learning about his magic and how to control it. Jason had been his first teacher to ask for nothing other than his friendship. He wanted so badly to go with him when he left. He hoped that he wouldn't be to taken aback at his death of disappearance. He hated to think of what had happened to his teacher if he was caught before he was able to escape but he had faith in him that he was smart enough to evade the Alumni and escape this prison.

He lay down on his bed once again and looked over to his clock. 4:32AM. It was going to be a long day.

**AUTHORS NOTE: THERE YOU HAVE IT, A VERY SHORT AND SIMPLE CHAPTER. AS THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE STORY I NEVER THOUGHT HE WAS REALLY WILLING TO KILL HIMSELF, BUT I DON'T REALLY KNOW. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND WANT MORE IN THE FUTURE. CAUSE I DO WANT TO WRITE MORE FOR THIS AND WITH THE NEW BOOK THE ENCHANTER HEIR COMING OUT SOME TIME SOON I REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS OUT THERE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY CHATTER, HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON AGAIN. FIGHTING! **

**SUMMERSTAR IS SIGNING OFF. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Haha, here is the next chapter to my take on the middle of the wizard Heir. Do you want to know something ironic; for those of you who read the author's notes for the last chapter, I complained about how Linda Downey was not exactly the mother of the year , right? I feel bad, because two days later my own mother passed away. Go figure that! I complained about one mother and mine sort of up and died on me. Now out my whole immediate family, I'm the only one taking this rather well. This isn't to say i don't miss her cause i do greatly. She was the one who would throw ideas at me or try to help me with a stupid word i couldn't freaking spell. But i do thank God he let me spend the time with her he did so to say in the least, this chapter came out of the stress from losing her. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO CAROLINA GOMEZ: MY MOMMY.**

** Now enough depressing stuff, hope you enjoy this, cause I sort of liked writing it. **

**DON'T OWN SADLY; CINDA WILLIAM CHIMA DOES!**

* * *

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 2**

Seph spent the day sitting inside the library, out in the open so that everybody could see him. He wanted people to know where he was, just in case someone needed to find him. He spent his entire school day there; missing every meal. Waiting inside the library until he was forced from its walls. He walked into the cold night air and made his way to his room, passing the small damp yard along the way. He let out a deep long sigh, his frustration showing through his tired face.

He finally made it to his room to find the door ajar. He tiptoed quietly so whoever to the room so not to be noticed. He dropped his back with a soft and quiet thump onto the floor of the hallway and pushed the door open a little more so he could see inside. He crouched down low, standing on the ball of his feet, and leaned against the wall with his back. He heard two hushed voice arguing about something; he couldn't hear what they said. He could hear shuffling, the pulling out of drawers, then the rustle of paper. "Found it," came a husky voice from the other side of the door. "Hm, looks like little Seph wants to make good on his promise. He sure does have a funny way of wording suicide though."

There was the rustle of paper again, like it was being passed. "I guess, but I kind of feel bad for the kid though. He's held out for so long against the headmaster and now we have to go and do this. I mean after Trevor, you would think he would've given up. But the kid is strong I'll give him that much. I think the Headmaster knows, now that Jason Haley is out of the way, there is nothing stopping him from making Seph basically disappear."

"You're thinking too much on this again. He has had since September to come around; times up now and Leicester wants him in his control now." At that the voices stopped talking and moved towards the door. Seph sprung up from his spot, but from the lack of sleep combined with stress, he tripped over his own two feet and feel flat on his face. He could hear himself give a loud yelp as he hit the floor, the quiet hallway making it seem louder than what it really was. The next thing he knew was a shadow standing over him, giving a soft chuckle. "Look what we have here Martin, were you spying on us Joseph?"

When Seph looked up he found Warren Barder standing above him, talking in a condescending voice. Seph tried to get up but was stopped by a foot planting itself in his back. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and glared at him. Oh, how he could hate this man. Barder chuckled softly again and pulled his foot off Seph's back; leaning down and placing his hand in his unruly curls. "Hm, who would have thought you would make our job that much easier?" he used a voice saved for when disciplining a young child. "Will you be a good little boy or are you going to make this hard on yourself? Which will it be Joseph?" he stood back up and placed his foot back on Seph's back, taking a little pleasure in the young man's pain.

"Get off of me." He let out in a hoarse whisper. The man's foot pushed against his spin painfully, making it hard to breath. "That wasn't an answer Seph." He let out a long groan as the bigger man twisted his foot, digging it deeper into his already tender back. "LET ME UP!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, finally dislodging him from his back. He took the chance and sprang up; this time without an accident. He took off down the hallway, heading for the stairs, chancing a look over his shoulder to see Warren and Martin in hot pursuit. He ran down the stairs reaching the bottom in minutes, but hey might as well of been hours to him.

He finally made it to the entrance when he tried to open the front door to the dormitories. He fumbled with the lock, his hands shaking furiously and his fingers not quite cooperating with him. Just as he got the door open and he stepped out into the night air, he felt a hand grab his shoulder, ripping his t-shirt at the neck. He was tugged against Warren's chest while restraining arms kept him from moving his upper body. He trashed in his arms trying to free himself from the restricting hold. "Let go… let go…" he whined out.

Warren began to move then; pulling him towards the lake. He was pushed forward when they were a short distance away from it. He scrambled to his feet and tried to back away. Not think of what he was really doing or the fact he was being stirred towards the lake on purpose, he ran into it, trying to get away from the immediate threat that was after him. When he entered the water he turned back to see warren was a short distance behind him. Fear over took him as went further in the water, having it come up to his waist when he looked back again. The second time he checked though he couldn't see the man anymore. It was if he had vanished.

He looked around, trying to see into the darkness that the night gave him. The moon was really the only source of light, with the exception of a few lamps here and there. His breaths came out in gasps, panic gripped his heart painfully. This whole situation was as if he walked into one of his many nightmares. He could feel someone watching him, waiting for him to come out. His mind was foggy, nothing really made sense, the only thing he could think of was getting away from this place and every threat in it. He went further into the water then, feeling it come up onto his chest.

"Joseph! Come out of there this instant! What are you doing?!" he turned to see who was yelling at him. Barder stood at the shore line with none other than the man responsible for all of this; Gregory Leicester. He was yelling at him, but why? His man was the one who chased him right? He had to get away from them! The only option given to him was going into the water! "Joseph, come out of the water please. Come on out so we can talk." Seph shook his head violently, muttering to himself.

"No, no, no , no, NO, NO!" he voice started out soft and worked into a scream. "LEAVE ME ALONE! …Just leave me alone…" the last sentence came out as a whisper. He turned himself away from the group of Alumni forming and tried to move further into the water. He couldn't really swim though; fear gripped his heart tighter than before, would he drown if he went further in? Drowning was a very slow way to die, painful almost.

He heard a splash behind him, he turned to see Warren Barder and Bruce Hays come in after him. This sent him into to panic mode. Not thinking about drowning any more he went further in to where he felt the water come up to his neck. He lost his footing for a moment and went under, his lungs filled with water as he opened his mouth in shock and swallowed. He felt someone wrap their arms around his chest and haul him up to the surface again. He looked up and saw the face of Barder, he was tugged tight to the older boy's chest while Hays got his legs together and picked up his lower half. He was dragged back to the shore. Though he was a little weak and disorientated, he struggled in their hold, scratching at the arms that held his chest and trying to kick out of the other. He was finally brought back to shore and laid down on the sand.

When he was released, he tried to get away but the strong arms that held him before were back and holding him down. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and began to fall. "No…" he whimpered and groaned.

A large shadow came over him, cover the moon light that was encasing his body. He felt an almost tender gentle hand card through his wet hair, pushing it away from his face. "Shhhh, it's alright Joseph, everything is okay." He looked up to Leicester leaning over him; he was passing a syringe to another boy off to his right as he lifted his shirt, exposing his slim wait and hips. Warren and Bruce held him tighter so he wouldn't move. There was a sharp pain then a numbing sensation that swept through his body from his side. After a few minutes he felt sluggish and overly tired. Had they drugged him with an anaweir drug?

He could feel himself be lifted into strong arms. He didn't have the strength to fight anymore, he was so tired. The warmth from the body that held him was almost welcoming. His head fell against the hard chest of Barder as he was carried bridal style to the Alumni's building. The last thing he heard before he let the overwhelming darkness claim him was the Headmaster's sinister voice.

"Looks like I won Joseph."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hope you liked it. What do you think should happen next? I think I'll make Barder do ****_something_**** yo Seph, what do you think though? Any suggestions? Thank you for reading this far. **

**THANK YOU TO BRENNA13 FOR FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY, YOU MADE MY DAY WHEN YOU DID. **

**Hope to see you soon. You know reviews could help speed up the process of updating if one liked this story. **

**For now it's Summerstar signing off! Catch you on the flip side! FIGHTING!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTES: I'm back and this is the newest chapter to the forgotten story. I'm terribly sorry for the late update, I am going to try and update faster with this and my other story Stalked. If you're a kpop fan read that on too. But if you're not then either ignore it or read it. I hope you know i put a lot of effort into this story and every mistake belongs to me. But sadly the characters and world are not mine! They belong to Cinda William Chima. One more note, who is waiting for to read the Enchanter Heir? I am, I love this woman's books! The only ones i still need are the third book to the Seven Realm Series and the Enchanter Heir. Was that even the right name to the book? Well either way, i hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom. **

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 3**

Seph work up with a slight groan. His shoulders ached and his head wouldn't lift from his chest. He tried to open his eyes and barley had enough strength to do it. When he looked around the room he looked up to see his was hanging from shakes connected to the ceiling. He barely had enough length from the chains to reach the floor. His shoulder hurt from his arms being stuck above his head for who knows how long. They were supporting his whole body weight too.

Across the room sat a hospital cot with restraints placed for arms, wrists, waist, upper thigh, and ankles. A table sat on the other side of the room, covered with different objects, the wall behind it held things like knifes and one long whip. The room itself was brightly lite, the walls white, making it seem all the more brighter. The door seemed to blend in because Seph had no way of telling where it was. The only way he knew there was one was because it opened and revealed both Barber and Leicester walking through it.

"Well it looks like you've finally woken Joseph." He walked up to him and stood in front to him. He let a sinister smirk grace his lips, causing a shiver to run up Seph's spin. "I warned you Joseph, all you had to do was join me and none of this would have happened."

"They could still come for me Leicester. They could still come and when they find me missing and you'll have a problem on your hands." Seph tried to sound confident but even he knew that his threat held little to no grounds. He knew that he was probably never be found. If no one had contacted him already than Sloane's law firm didn't give two shits about him.

Leicester gave a small chuckle as walked in a circle around him. Warren still stood in the corner just watching as the Headmaster taunted the boy. "Do you really think that those petty humans stand a chance against me? Not to mention you threatened to kill yourself within three days. You left a suicide note my dear boy. You tried to drown yourself in the lake. We have the video of you rushing out of you r dorm room and heading down to the lake. At least six other boys saw you out of their window. It took at least three Alumni to hold you down so we could sedate you. You are a danger to yourself and other, if anyone comes to see you; trust me when I say you will be no condition." He circled the young man while he talked, finally stopping behind him. He leaned over him, putting his lips right by his right ear. "You mine Joseph McCauley, and you will stay mine. A wizard's life time, all to ourselves. Nobody leaves this place until I say they can leave, and you are never leaving my side, my dear, dear naïve little boy."

Seph found his voice when shivers worked up his spin again. "Jason left, he left and you couldn't stop him. He got out of here." His voice was no louder than a hoarse whisper. His eyes stayed trained on Warren as he left Leicester left his place from behind him. All of a sudden he felt the tension leave his arms as the chains holding him up let him go. The shackles still attached to his wrist but he was let down on to the cold cement floor.

"Jason Haley left, yes to that I admit, but do you really believe that he left alive? Like I said, nobody ever leaves without my permission!" Leicester shouted out the last part as he came over to where Joseph still lied. He towered over him, casting his large shadow over Seph, lean frame. He bent down and came closer. Seph just stared at him, searching his eyes for a lie, wish no hoping that what he said was all lies. Tears gathered in the corners of his eye but he refused to allow any to fall. The headmaster leaned in closer to him when he saw the boy's eyes go glossy. He brought his hand up and brushed away a loose strand of hair from the young man's face. "How does it feel Joseph? How does it feel to have not only one but two deaths that can be placed on you?"

Seph just stared at him in shock, his eyes going wide at what the man before him was saying. Was it really his fault that not one but two of his friends were now dead, they had both promised to help him get out of this god forsaken place. He shook his head, dislodging the hand that was on his face. He could not believe that, the man was just trying to break him; he would not break so easily like he thinks. He was not a lost little boy to be bent out of shape by a few mean words. He was not the boy that believed that he was evil because the church said so. "I know what you're trying to do Mr. Leicester. I won't fall for it; Jason wanted to leave long before I ever came here. If he _is_ _dead_, then the blame could not solely fall on me and me alone. You and your group of mindless monkeys are to blame too."

Leicester let out a low chuckle. He rose to his feet once more and began to look down at Seph again. Seph just stared up at him, his eyes glowing with power and anger. He could feel his magic begin to build up. He could almost taste it. It frizzled in the air, making it feel all the more heavier. Leicester and Warren stilled, they looked around the room, their eyes finally landing on the boy that lay before them. Leicester let out another low chuckle. "What are you trying to do boy? Are you trying to threaten us? Your power is great, I will admit to that. You are showing all the more reason I cannot let you go. If I let an untrained, suicidal, teenage wizard out unto the world; who knows what could happen."

Leicester turned around and motioned for Barber to come closer. He leaned in to his ear and whispered a command Seph couldn't hear. Warren just nodded his head as his eyes fixed on to Seph's crumbled form. Leicester stepped away and returned to standing over Seph. Warren left the room, walking up the stairs that lead out of where ever he was being held in. Seph was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Leicester leave from his sight and walk behind him again. The next thing he knew was he was being lifted off the floor by the shackles around his wrists.

He screamed in pain as his extremely sore and tender shoulders were once again made to support his body weight. Leicester came back to the front and laughed when he saw the pained look on Seph's face. "Did that hurt? I could only imagine, you were hanging there for almost twelve hours before you woke up. But don't worry; I'll be fixing this pretty soon. This position is just easier to work with."

As he said that, Warren barber reentered the room, closely followed by another alumnus, Bruce Hays. In Warren's hand was a small bottle with a strange looking liquid in it. They both came over to him, standing only a bit behind Leicester. The headmaster gave a crud nod and the two boys approached Seph. Bruce went to stand behind him while Warren moved to stand a few inches in front of him. "W-What are you guys doing?" Seph could feel fear and panic grip his heart and send a cold shiver swept over his body.

Bruce wrapped his arms around Seph, one around his waist and the other his jaw. Seph tried to struggle out of the hold but once again his feet didn't reach and he was tired. His body and mind were exhausted. "N-No… Let go…" his voice came out in a whine, sounding like a child that was too tired to do anything. Warren brought the bottle to his lips but he kept them tightly shut. Bruce applied pressure to the hollow of his cheeks, forcing his mouth open. Seph tried to move his face around to dislodge Bruce but nothing worked.

Warren poured the liquid down his throat; Seph was trying to spit it out but his head was forced back so he had no choice but to swallow what was in his mouth. When the bottle was emptied, Bruce let go of his mouth and both he and Warren covered his mouth and nose so he swallow what was left in his mouth. When he didn't continue to swallow, Warren started to massage Seph's throat. On reflex Seph began to swallow and when they were sure that he had swallowed everything they both let go.

When they stepped back, Seph was panting and gasping, trying to force himself to throw up. Leicester walked up to him again, he lifted his head by his chin. "Don't do that Seph, you won't like what happens if throw up." He let Seph's head fall on to his chest, letting him go back to panting.

Seph felt weird, it was as if something was missing from within him. It was almost as if he was disconnected from something. Then it hit him, his magic! He tried to concentrate on it, to make anything happen but nothing came to him. All the training he had done with Jason, he had gone down without a fight! It was all for not! He tried to focus harder, but still nothing happened. What had they done; was it because he was so tired still or did it have something to do with that weird liquid they forced down his throat?

"W-What did you do?" his voice was hoarse, tears started to gather at the edge of his eyes, threatening to fall. "W-What was that?"

Leicester turned around so his back was facing Seph. He walked over to the table and picked up one of the objects. He turned back around to Seph, showing a large hunters knife to him. The light catching it, giving it a sinister gleam. Leicester leaned against the table and played with the knife, a smirk on his lips. He turned to the two alumnus, "You may go, I will call you when I'm finished here." The two left with a bow of their heads.

Leicester turned back to Seph turned his gaze back to Seph. "What they gave you is something called Weirbane. Its whole purpose is to disable your weirstone. It makes what I'm going to do a lot easier without your magic getting in the way." He walked up to Seph again, still playing the knife. "Your lessons start now Joseph, when we're done here you'll be begging me to join with me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: There you have it, the third chapter for Forgotten. I hope you liked it. I got to go to Palm Springs in the beginning of June, and my niece had me bring this book with us and had me red it to her at night before we went to bed. She was excited. Please review this chapter for me; favorite and follow it too. If you like it, tell your friends about it and that way i can be inspired to write faster. Reviews make me write faster. If you have any ideas concerning what would happen next then send it in the reviews or PM me. What kind of Torture should i put Seph through? Should I have Warren come in and do something. I did say this would lean towards that way. Well I'll leave you be now, hope to see you next time. Summerstar is signing off. **

**P.S. REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW!**

**Bye Bye! **


	4. Announcement

Im just putting this up so people know i have not abandoned any story. recently ive been going through s tough time and then my computer broke down on me again. the one im using right now is on loan by by aunt. ive already have a good majority of the new chapter for Forgotten and will be working on 'Til The Casket Drops and Staked along with my new story Safe At Home. They will be published soon so please wait patiently for then. If you have any suggestions for any of these stories please send a review or PM me. i am willing to take any help i can get when it comes to story ideas. thank you for following and reading my stories and expect an update some time soon, maybe some time on October or November. they will update soon. when the chapters are done this will be replaced with the new chapter. Thanks and FIGHTING!


End file.
